Talk:Pretty isn't the Point/@comment-9290937-20150216153940
What do you think, which PLL recurring/not leading characters are written well and which are written badly. Badly: Cece - she is the worst written character with so much potential.Like, she knows all the secrets and has a great connection to Ali and everything and so far has appeared in like 11 episodes or less.We still know almost nothing about her.If it was up to me, Cece would be present in every episode.At least in every premiere or finale. Wren - he was great in seasons 1&2.After then we barely saw any Wren scenes.He had a great storyline in seasons 3&4 (who was he on the phone with in 410?) but then vanished.I know that Julian is busy as an actor but if Marlene actually included him he'd stay on PLL.If it was up to me, he would have got his storyline closure in 4B.You can't start a mystery and then make it disappear. Jenna - amazing character! She had great character development in seasons 1, 2 & 3 but now she is underused and her story is the same.She is blind again and that sucks.Plus, we see her only in like 2 episodes per season.What a shame for PLL writers! Melissa - don't even make me go there! she had a wonderful storyline near the end of 5A but in the time between unmAsked and A is for Answers she was forgotten and had no character development.She was just fighting with Spencer and talked in a cryptic manner.She did appear in every season finale and only her finale appearances were relevant tbh.I liked her story in 404 but we still didin't know her agenda.PLL writers, more Melissa scenes and more actual REVELATIONS about her character!Oh, and I'd love to see her and Wren's wedding in 6A. Lucas - nice but still underrated.I'd involve him in the story much more. Jessica - underused! She ended up being relevant in the end of 4B but she had much more secrets to tell.We have a Jessica and Ali scene in 525 so they will probably tell those secrets. Eddie Lamb - wtf? He knows a lot and is almost never featured.Seriously, bring Eddie back in 6A for at least two episodes. Well: Shana - she is the best written recurring character! She was shady at first, then we found out she worked with Jenna, in 4B it was revealed that she knew Ali and in 5A she got killed by Aria.She used her purpose and has told a good, pretty relevant storyline. Jason - had nice storylines (though we still dunno who was he hiding in S2) and appeared when he should appear.He was there in 3B, 4B and now 5B and tbh, he is not that relevant.We learned his secrets and saw his interactions with other characters, most recent with Ashley.Works fine for me. Noel - a fun character who might be used more but for me his appearances were fine!He had some secrets and was Alison's ally.We will probably see him more in future episodes and that's cool.Horny bad body who makes the show way more fun to watch.PLL writers didn't screw this up though more Noel would be nice. Tom Marin - a jackass.nothing more to say.for Hanna's story he is relevant and he appeared when he had to. Meredith - her arc is done though I'd like to see her in season 6.Even if only for two episodes, it would be nice.Her story was wrapped quickly but they nailed it! About Paige, I think that she had good and bad stages of character development.Her story was the most relevant in season 3 and I liked her sleuthing in 5A though she is still underused.I'd like her to come back with a fun secrets that will put a strain on her relationship with Emily. Opinions? Agree or disagree? Your own examples?